


His Lord's Heat

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Crack, Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: His Lord is in terrible pain and Jaken has to figure out a way to help him, but how?





	His Lord's Heat

The crescent moon rose amongst the twinkling stars in the clear night sky as Jaken paddled through the forest in search of his missing master. Where most creatures would break the twigs they stepped on he merely wrapped his feet over, the soft crunching of dead leaves being his version of the former as he loosely followed the path of destruction through the forest. 

Jaken had been at the camp earlier with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un when his lord had suddenly started acting erratically. The Imp had no superior sense of smell unlike his master but did have the ability to sense changes in demonic aura and so knew his lord was going into his once every three month heat, but this time it felt different, more deadly. 

His lord's eyes had turned crimson as he used every fiber of his will to contain the urges that were battling to come forth and he had taken but one scary glance in the direction of Rin before turning away from the campsite and crashing into the forest as he lost control over his normal form and took his large true one as the path of destruction had grown larger even as its sounds faded in the distance. 

It came to midnight four hours later when he finally caught up with Sesshomaru. The latter was a spectacle to behold; After regaining some measure over his senses he had transformed back into his normal self but was naked, standing in the eddy of a cold stream, water glistening off his chiseled form as he panted, his attention seemingly focused inwards with his hands clenched by his sides. 

Even as Jaken crept closer, carefully hiding his aura for once from his lord, he watched as Lord Sesshomaru brought up a fisted hand and grabbed a hold of his rigid member, beginning a long slow stroke that brought his hand up and down the length of his veined throbbing foot long cock as he sighed softly, his features settling as he now seemed determined to use this abashedly shameful measure to relieve the stress placed upon him by his unfortunately timed heat. 

However even as his Lord increased his speed he didn't seem to be getting any better. Growling loudly now he slowed down before stopping, once again calming down into a solitary standing state as his left hand joined his right once more in being clenched at his side. 

"Rin...," Jaken heard him gasp out loud as the red color seemed to be creeping into his lord's eyes once more. The image surely must've come to his mind unbidden, his instincts fighting for control against his great will. If the former won out then his ward would be in danger from his master. Jaken gulped as he realized what he must do, for the sake of both preventing his lord from doing something he would later come to regret and for protecting the youth and innocence of a valued member of his lord's pack. 

The Toad Imp advanced into the clearing surrounding the stream. Even now his lord was too focused inwards to notice his presence and Jaken gulped again as he realized the seriousness of the situation, that even his lord's guard was down so close in proximity to his vulnerable appearing person. Finally Sesshomaru glanced over at him as his staff clattered to the ground followed by his little hat. 

"Me Lord, please, allow thy humble servant to assist you in your troubled time of need," beseeched Jaken as he continued to divest himself of his garments while approaching the cold stream in a slow but deliberate pace. 

"Jaken...you Dare...to Think I need...your...help?" Sesshomaru ground out as frustrated anger filled his voice, his left hand now going from a fist to a claw shape as a green glow fizzled just under the water's edge where his hand rested. 

"Herummm no milord, not need per say but please forgive this one's intrusion, I have been observing nearby for some time and you are clearly not well milord and this one offers only to help you...recover in a more...timely And less...destructive Manner," Jaken diplomatically replied as he reached the water's edge, stooping now fully in the nude. 

"I...would...will...destroy youuuuuuu if you...continue...in this...direction...," grunted Sesshomaru as his control started to slip again, his eyes filling even more with redness now. 

Jaken grimaced, mentally and physically bracing for himself for what was to come. While yes, in the darkest recesses of his mind, he had indeed dreamed of such a moment, he never would have actually wished for it come to pass for the only way his lord would ever behave in such a manner is if something was terribly wrong with him. 

"I understand milord and know that...if this one should perish once more...that he does not hold you accountable for it. I know my choices and mine is to help milord in however he can," replied Jaken before lying down on his back on the stream's bank before rolling over, spreading his legs, and rising onto his knees, presenting himself. 

"Hnnnaaaaaahhhhhh!" was what Jaken heard next before the loud splashing of water signaled his lord's quick approach. He knew the sight of his present interior sheath would be something Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to resist in his present state and he felt a moment's guilt for seemingly tricking his lord in such a manner but knew it had to be settled in such a manner and quite quickly at that. 

Glancing back, he saw his lord rushing up to him, eyes now fully red before he reached him and with one arm grabbed the back of Jaken's neck and squeezed as his other hand guided his stiff member in, wasting no time in burying himself deep in the toad, his legs spreading apart even further but not yet dislocating as his lord's considerable girth enlarged the imp into appearing rather obese from the neck down. 

Jaken concentrated on quelling the pain he was feeling, using his demonic energies to help suppress it and then trying to generate internal bodily juices to help lubricate his form to ease his lord's movements within his now quivering form. On the latter note he succeeded at least partially as his slimy sweat glands began producing sweat that through the motions of his tiny demonic aura formed along his back and buttocks before dripping down into his lord's considerable shaft as it started sliding back and forth, pumping with increasing speed. 

"Ohhhhh meeeeeee looorrrrddddd," croaked Jaken as Sesshomaru finally released some of the pressure off of his neck, allowing him to breathe normally again. A blinding white light seemed to be building behind Jaken's eyes before it was all blinding light as the toad shuddered off to a intense orgasm that stained the sandy bank below him with green seedling juices of ugly life. His lord snarled as his meat sheath contracted around his plunging pole and constricted his own orgasm. 

Swiftly picking up the toad and turning around, Sesshomaru sat down on the stream's edge before resting his hand on either side of him as he roared loudly while letting his own climax consume him. With a yell that quickly turned into a gurgle, Jaken was filled with a violent stream of white mating butter (salted) before coming free of his lord and flying off into the stream on a contrail of white liquid behind him. 

For his part, Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal color as his breathing grew labored, however it didn't last long as the urge once again took hold and threatened to consumed him. With a growing dread he realized that this was not a normal heat cycle but one of the dreaded mating heat cycles that his father had once warned him about a century ago. When he came of proper mating age and had gone a period without securing a suitable partner he would have occasional heats where the urges would become more volatile unless he secured a suitable partner. 

As his now flaccid member started become rigid once more Sesshomaru realized that his retainer's sacrifices weren't finished yet. Standing up off the stream's edge once more he splashed over to where Jaken was floating face up as the current starting gently washing him downstream. Grabbing the imp by the neck once more, he shoved him under the water and jerked him up and down violently, cleansing him of the bodily fluids thus far before bringing him up out of the water and allowing Jaken to recover his breath. 

Jaken finished gasping just as his lord walked over now to the opposite river bank and settled back down into a sitting position. Red was once again creeping into his eyes and the little imp knew that things weren't settled just yet. But now Sesshomaru was of a better and more appreciative mindset and was more gentle as he slid into his retainer once more as the latter sat in his lap. He didn't even mind that Jaken as facing him or that he was sharing eye contact with the toad as the latter began sliding up and down his member. 

But deep down Sesshomaru knew that this wouldn't satisfy his lust, he was tearing Jaken apart right now but he knew that his instincts wouldn't consider the toad a suitable mating partner and wouldn't permit a proper mating mark, even if Sesshomaru took Jaken as a mate which he most certainly wouldn't. 

So instead he had to bring someone else to mind while he was doing the dirty with his dainty toady riding his ponderous penetrating perpetrator. Images came to mind of his immediate pack only to be dismissed. Next came to mind family but father was a definite out, so was his half-brother. Mother was a possibility but then instinct told him that inbreeding wasn't acceptable either. On to the other allies they had that he normally paid no mind to. The Wolf was out along with his cohorts and Sesshomaru hadn't yet met Ayame. The Monk was an intriguing one as it would be a fuckery for dominance as he let the houshi know his place in the pack but that wasn't doing it either. 

The Slayer came to mind next, the girl was easy on the eyes and had a battle prowess that was unmatched by many other humans but she was spoken for he knew the monk had made a post-Naraku vow to wed her. His instinct told him he could kill the monk and take his place but the one thing that rivaled his instinct and will was his honor and it was sufficient enough for him to move on. The Kit like Rin was too young and he plus Kohaku again were of the wrong sex. The Slayer's cat companion was a decent possibility only his doggy instinct told him that mating a feline was not only a no but one hell of a big no as soon as the possibility came to mind. 

That left but one candidate left as the last image came to mind and it was the one that he had been hoping to resist the most. He knew from what his father had told him in the past that if he was to fool his heat then as a consequence whomever had been on his mind the most would come unbidden to not only every subsequent mating heat but every heat period afterwards until a mating occurred, either between the imaged person or another suitable mate. 

Delicious long thick legs that spilled out from underneath of a totally inappropriate garment came to mind, along with odd blue eyes and an annoying voice. Sighing, Sesshomaru used the image of Kagome as he viciously jerked his retainer up and down until finally he was able to reach his climax and although he was unable to mark his retainer as the image of her faded to be replaced by Jaken as his instinct kicked in he had at least fooled it enough to end the cycle as he knotted up inside of his little imp companion. 

With his knot securing the toad in place leaving him nowhere to go, the mating milk had no choice but to start gushing out of Jaken's mouth like a sprinkler. Whining softly in disgust, Sesshomaru grabbed him and rotated him one eighty out into the stream where his retainer continued to go back and forth on his dick as Sesshomaru adjusted him like an impact sprinkler before the great Lord was finally spent. 

Some time later, Sesshomaru had finished dressing himself now that he had returned to normal. He felt spent, yet refreshed even as he was haunted by the memory of the night's events. He turned to his retainer, still lying naked on the shore of the stream but having been washed most thoroughly again, now sleeping softly. Before the latter had dozed off Sesshomaru had informed him with a soft cold voice that although no one would ever believe what had transpired here that Jaken was still to never mention it to anyone and that if he did, he would suffer the most horrendous fate that would never see him die. 

Soon after Sesshomaru left the clearing, a wolf demon happened by and ate Jaken. 

The End


End file.
